User talk:Gem/Guild Wars suggestions
For further ideas This looks familiar ... * User:Tetris L/Wishlist * User:Phoenix/Guild Wars suggestions * User:Draygo Korvan/Wishlist * User:DKS01/Wishlist I seem to recall others, but I can't recall who had them. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:46, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks. I was going to search for these myself. And yes, there should be more. If anyone spots them, please post links here. -- (talk) 11:53, 3 January 2007 (CST) * User:8765/wishlists Found one. -- (talk) 11:56, 3 January 2007 (CST) * User:PanSola/GameUpdateWishlist * User:Token_Cleric#Wishlist Token Cleric Found another few. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:48, 3 January 2007 (CST) * User:Phoenix/Guild Wars suggestions One more. -- (talk) 05:05, 19 January 2007 (CST) * User:Honorable_Sarah/Rantful check the The Old Rant -OR- What Anet Should Do --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 08:45, 19 January 2007 (CST) It might be a good idea and easy tracking if next to each wish list/suggestion you would note the last time you checked it. In this way you can easily compare the date you last check them with the date they were last modified for easy tracking. --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 02:03, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Yup, but I'll first need to go through all of them. I've only read Tetris L's list completely and scrolled through the others. This project is not the topmost in my priority list. -- (talk) 02:21, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::I know that and i can understand however if you do not set an approximate date of let say a month to have a list ready and to be submitted this might just be for nothing. So if i can help you with something please tell me. --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 13:05, 23 January 2007 (CST) :::I have a lot of extra time in my hands during the next few weeks, including this one, so I will be completing this soon. -- (talk) 04:56, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::Good news. Btw now after the upgrade on MW 1.9.1 there is the option Related changes and you can track easier the changes of the pages linked here. Let us now when you post the page and add links in order to give our support. --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 06:37, 29 January 2007 (CST) :::::Wasn't the related changes option always there? Anyway, the only one who updates his list is 8765. -- (talk) 06:43, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Keep up the good work! Here's another Alaris's ideas Alaris 10:09, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Thanks! I'll take time to go through it and update my list in the evening. ^^ -- (gem / talk) 10:27, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Bug fixes Here's a list of the actually noticed fixes (not things removed from the anomalies page by users due to user error) that has taken place since September: Bug fixes -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:40, 3 January 2007 (CST) Raw dump I dumped my document on the page, only adding headings and bullets. I'm going to make a separate 'bad suggestions' list where I gather popular suggestions which are deemed poor. There are lots of these in the list and also lots of these which I left out of the list as they were ultimate crap. -- (talk) 13:53, 3 January 2007 (CST) Discussion I've moved the bad suggestions under a new headline and commented them. Comments on the good suggestions are coming later. I would now like to start discussion and taking proposals from others. I'll also go through the wishlists in the list above later to see if I can find anything nice. -- (talk) 16:37, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Something in PvP to discourage people who run when they're the only person left on their team - perhaps if there's no damage, including life stealing, for one minute, the team with less members is crippled for 30 seconds? I dunno. :On the other hand, I don't think it's a wise idea to change the color of the health bar to another red if health is below 50% - the coding would (likely) override this color change if the character started bleeding, or at the very least it would be relatively easy to confuse with bleeding. :Rings of some sort, and marriage status publicly available (perhaps like titles)? Oh, and let other people see your shiny ring stuffs :P :Ability for a player to turn off any find/location functions targeted at him. This would end when the user logged out (instead of when switching characters, so s/he can remain sort-of anonymous easily if s/he so wishes). :--Armond Warblade (talk) 23:49, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Project? According to this: Project:Projects you could transform this into a project Project:Guild Wars suggestions project. What do you think? --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 12:59, 23 January 2007 (CST) :I could, but I won't because I want to keep this in my control and I can't do that if it is a free-for-all project. -- (talk) 04:56, 24 January 2007 (CST) Official??? After the user policy is finalized on the official wiki, maybe you could post it like it is here, with a signature link to it :). --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 13:36, 17 February 2007 (CST) :What? How does the official wiki user page policy relate to my in game improvement suggestions? The other is wiki stuff, the other in game stuff. No relation. -- (talk) 15:33, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::I was suggesting posting this project on your subpage on the official wiki: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Gem/Guild_Wars_suggestions :) --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 07:18, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Epic Missions Personally, I'd like to see some "epic missions" which are not the same as an elite mission. I really like the idea of a "constant battle zone" but I understand the game mechanics would be extraordinarily hard to implement. Just think if you were a monk... how could you a) have a party list of 60 some people, or b) actually heal anyone if you didn't? I really like the idea, and it would be amazing, but that's really hard to implement, I think. But Anet has proved that they can do "epic missions," where multiple teams cooperate and coordinate to achieve goals and win. Think Vizunah Square in Cantha. They proved that they could implement 16 players with little difficulty. While some people find the mission too hard (especially lately since almost no one is there and it's quite rare to get a full 16 people), I personally really like the more tactical feel of that mission. It requires some situational awareness (much like AB and the positioning in PVP), as well as tactical control. Rather than having one warrior out in front that all the foes attack and you pound/rise/repeat, Vizunah Square has a flowing, battlefield feel to it. When playing my new assassin, it really was fun to spot afflicted assassins in the backline and pick them off, it actually gave the assassin a place in pve. Warriors? It requires situational awareness to be able to position yourself to cut off the horde, or to try cripple that boss that's trying to inflict painful things on your party. It's not chaos, it's more like actual fighting. I guess it goes without saying I'm a little biased here, I like the Vizunah Square mission. I don't think it would be too hard for Anet to add some epic missions to the game. If you remember, they added in Sorrow's furnace much later after the game's release, and I'd like to see something like "Defend the North" or something, where you have to defend the wall from the advancing Charr (obviously not level 7), until advancing reinforcements can make it to your location (20 minutes? 30 minutes? Whatever). It'd be a 16 person mission (again, Anet has shown they can do this), and this is different from a challenge mission (such as the holdout one in the Jade Sea, which gets kinda excessive when you have giant leviathan claws standing around going "Yo."). I'd also like to see it be repeatable (in which case, it would have to be longer rather than shorter) and optional, but those are personal preferences. I just think that this idea was not a failure and I'd like to see more missions like this in the future. Just my thoughts.Cyrogenic 11:36, 20 February 2007 (CST) Implemented *Allow changing the order of skills on the skill bar while outside a town/outpost Queen Schmuck 23:35, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Automatically interrupt skills immediately when the target becomes invalid - Hasn't it been implemented already, at least for attack skills? Would be nice that ideas within the list are formatted to show if they have been implemented recently (link to patch), or removed because it was considered a bad idea (strike-through). Alaris 09:34, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :That hasn't been implemented yet. Try ressingsomeone with a long cast res and have a hero res him with a sig. Your res skill casts to the end and then interrupts as the target has allready been ressed. -- (gem / talk) 09:56, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Balance issues Some of these ideas, though they sound nice in principle (and could be fun), would require re-balancing. This would make people happy / upset depending on whether it helps their build and/or helps their foes' build. So consider this... * Each player can specialize in one of his skills (+1 to the corresponding attribute when using that skill, change only possible in towns/outposts) * Pet balance works well now, so any change to that balance will require that pets be re-balanced as a whole. For example, if we combine Charm Animal and Comfort Pet OR move the resurrect from Comfort Pet to Charm Animal and enchance the healing ability, these changes basically gives an extra skill slot for pet masters, and makes every team build relying on pets that much stronger. Same goes with other pet changes (e.g. skill recharge time after your pet dies depending on your beast mastery attribute, have more pets for a character, Resurrection Signet should be able to be used on pets, Pet upgrades and items) * Part of the balance of minions is that they are not smart. So adding the ability to give orders to the minions will require re-balancing, which will possibly require that you control your pets to remain competitive. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Alaris ( ) }. ::Yes, the pet and minion changes would definitely require more balancing. The pet suggestions are from the timeswhen pets were a lot worse, so they would have been the balanceing change instead of needing something else to blaance them. -- (gem / talk) 09:58, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::OIC. A list like this needs to be updated to reflect the changing times, which can be a lot of work. :) Sry about forgetting to sign. Alaris 10:20, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I've been lazy because no one has shown interest in it. I'll start to update it later today now that someone else is interested too. :) -- (gem / talk) 10:36, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Well, I didn't know it existed! When I have time, I'll work on my list, and incorporate yours (with your permission, of course), and post it as a wiki page. Once it's out there, I expect that it will grow quickly. I'm not worried about other people making endless changes to it :) In fact, if you want to make changes there instead, feel free. Alaris 10:44, 8 May 2007 (CDT)